Safety regulations, for example Occupational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA) regulations, require that workers working from heights wear fall protection equipment, including a safety harness that is connected by lifeline or lanyard to an anchor point. The snug and properly-adjusted fit of a safety harness is important to the user's safety. A safety harness that is too loose may allow the user to slip free from the harness during a fall. A harness that is improperly adjusted may transfer the load from the lifeline to an unsafe point on the user and lead to suspension trauma or other injury while the user awaits rescue. The ease of safety harness adjustment is a leading factor in the user's willingness to take the time to correctly adjust their harness for safe operation. A difficult or unintuitive harness webbing adjuster may discourage the user from properly adjusting the harness to fit during each donning. Furthermore, some harness adjustment mechanisms allow excess webbing to dangle freely from the end of the adjuster, which may create additional snag or entanglement hazards.